


Broken Connection

by Ebony_Prodigy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cambion, DMC 3, Devil May Cry 3, Drabble, Gen, Sibling Rivalry?, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_Prodigy/pseuds/Ebony_Prodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante reflects on a dream, a dream where his sordid relationship with Vergil comes to the light. Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Connection

Last night I dreamed of a slow punch to the gut, slow because that's what happens in dreams. Slow like a year in the drawer, like degeneration is slow, and the drawer is borrowed space for stuff not wanted. And I am the stuff not wanted. So there was this punch to the gut and my stomach knotted before it even came. Before it even came it was coming just for me, like the whole universe was on his side. 

He asked if I wanted another. Another punch or another failed connection of a relationship? “Because this could be forever,” he said.

And in the dream I was crafty, I was waiting for him to leave again out of my life like he did so many other times. “Because I deserved it, yes” I said. But in the dream, I was planning my escape.

In the dream the punch had hurt; the trying to move out of the way, the slow knotting up, the holding of the breath, for a year in a drawer with the stuff I didn't want and the borrowed space. And I think that I really did hold my breath in the slow punch, in the anticipation of another, because I woke up as if a year had lapsed, remembering the trying to move out of the way, the holding of the breath, the wanting of another.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You know how you suddenly have an urge to write something and you don't know how to explain it, but you know what it's saying? That's how I feel with this little snippet.


End file.
